Talk:Flying Sword
This spell is useless now. The only thing it might be good for is letting your sword run in front of you and then transposition with it to reach the enemies faster. Other then that, I see no use for it at all. On the contrary, this is likely a very good PVP spell. At max level it only costs 4ap to cast. Using a simple enough AP set you could run towards the enemy cast it between you and sacrafice it, that would let you cover ground extremely quickly. Being that you now have 8ap, you can use 2ap to leek pie the sword placing you withing punishing range of your target. And if your target doesn't die from the first hit, the sword will be there to give an extra 80 damage per round. Only question i have is: How much MP does the sword have?--24.141.229.211 04:35, 16 June 2007 (UTC) lvl 5 flying sword has 6mp Flying Sword seems to have a decent amount of agi. It was able to dodgelock a lvl 80 kaniger for multiple turns, same with wa wabbit. that is.., if it doesn't die in 1 hit. Level 3 Flying Sword has 6AP, 7MP. (as of 1.20 update) Lv 5 flying sword has done me plenty of good, should have 9mp and 200+ hp as soon as you get it at lv 80. It helps alot because it draws away damage from you and actually does decent damage. Mine averages 100 a turn, and hits at least a combined 70 is there are no resists. The steal damage keeps it alive enough to be useful against most monsters, though I can see how at 150+ it's dmg will grow insignificant. In pvp many people really underestimate it, but 100ish extra a turn adds up, especially around lv 8x. I find it brings to the sacrier something they would otherwise lack, and plays well into many strategies. Just sayin, it's something to consider. ~Darkknight-Firoki With the 1.27 update, the flying sword has had a massive change. Due to the 4 ap cost to cast it at level one, and it's max 5mp even at level six. I do not see it being nearly as useful as I had before. Though the damage is significantly increased I used it almost entirely for the map manipulation. If anyone is interested in leveling it to 5, I would be interested in knowing if it attacks more than once a turn and what kind of damage it deals. --Ekhein 01:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Alright. So, I tested the flying sword starting from level 1 up to level 5. And I can tell you this: It's not worth it. Unless you absolutely need a faster recast time (5 turns), or to double it's HP (not all that impressive and will die in a single pvp hit) it's not worth it. The flying sword does the exact same damage at level 1 as it does at level 5, it does not attack more than once (maybe at level 6?), and it always has 5mp. Before the patch, the main use for this tool was it's massive MP allowing you to chase down adversaries with ease, but for some reason they decided that it doing barely more damage (for me it does 144 average damage as opposed to the 110 damage approx I would get before) constituted removing nearly half it's movement potential. :\ In my opinion you could do just as as much with the level 1 version of the spell as the level 5.--Ekhein 18:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC)